Saving Superman
by J. Maria
Summary: Just because you know all his secrets, it doesn't mean he'll choose you in the end. Crossover with Superman Returns.
1. Don't Forget to Remember Me

Title: Saving Superman  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: DC owns Superman, Joss owns Buffy - Bryan Singer owns some of the plot - I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Superman Returns, all of Buffy  
Summary: Clark Kent had two women in his life that loved him, except only one knew all of his secrets.  
A/N: A lovely little plot that popped into my head after seeing Superman Returns.

**Saving Superman**

_1. Don't Forget to Remember Me_

A slim brunette watched as the bulb in her desk lamp flickered. She hadn't been able to concentrate on much today, and even she recognized it. Not only did she recognize it, she knew that her co-workers were noticing it. And she was noticing the noticing.

"Dawnie?"

She recognized Willow Rosenberg's I'm-trying-to-be-comforting voice. Dawn Summers was not in a good mood, and while she loved Willow like a sister, she really didn't want to put up with Willow's I -have-guilt cookie face. Of course, her Resolve face wasn't all that appealing either.

"Yes?"  
"Do you maybe want to talk about it? Get it all off your chest - you know, vent?"  
"No."

Dawn snapped her attention back to the file of fifteen year old Carmen Rhimes. Carmen was a lot more interesting that Superman's return after five long years. No matter what it had done to her and that other two-bit floozy that had wooed him.

"Well, damn," she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Dawnie -"  
"Willow, this is _my_ resolve face. I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Dawn gritted the end of the sentence out.  
"Dawn, you don't have to be alone right now."  
"I won't be. I'm never alone! I've got Carmen Rhimes running away to Metropolis, I've got Izzy Malone three months pregnant and expecting another slayer junior, I've got Buffy's wedding to help plan and run, and I've got -"  
"Superman on the mind?" Willow prodded.  
"Unfortunately," Dawn sighed, her bottom lip quivering just a little. "But I - I need to deal with this _issue_ on my own."  
"If you're sure."  
"I'm positive."

Willow kissed the top of her head before leaving, casting a worried glance back at the littlest Scooby in the gang. Dawn smiled at that, because it was hard to stay mad with Willow around.

This wasn't the first time - hell, it wasn't even the second time - that Dawn had found herself in a funk over a guy. And this time it was really over two guys - if you believed the angst-ridden pieces of slop written by one of Metropolis' acclaimed and arrogant reporters. It wasn't even the first time she'd glared into said slop written by said reporter. _Why the World Needs Superman _hadn't been the first or the last she'd glared at, but it was certainly the most recent . . .

_  
Five Years Earlier  
_

Dawn Summers slammed the paper down with a furious bang, startling the others in the relatively calm London based Council Headquarters. She didn't even bother to apologize to her co-workers because she was too furious to care. The emotions surged through her. _This _was what he'd chosen, after all. He'd chosen his path in this whole affair from day one. And yet, it wasn't him that she was most angry at. It was _her_, the other woman. Of course, if that back-biting, two-bit reporter even knew about Dawn, she might be considered the other woman. That made her stop a few seconds, and the rapid eye twitching start again.

"Dawn, is this completely necessary?" Rupert Giles asked from the door of her office. Dawn blushed a little, mainly because she hated getting caught being a brat in front of the Senior Council member. It didn't help that he was as close as a father to her, and probably remembered a lot of the stupid things she'd done as a kid.

"Sorry, Giles. It's been a weird few weeks," Dawn murmured, her hand going to her throat. She knew this pose made her look like a little girl, and she was milking it for all it was worth.  
"I know it's been stressful, Dawn, especially for you," Giles said quietly, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "But it doesn't excuse you from being a brat."  
"Thanks, Giles," Dawn sniffled a bit. Honestly, she couldn't help being emotional. Clark was gone, she was alone, and Lois Lane was bad-mouthing Superman. Her world had gone topsy-turvey.  
"Enough of that now, you don't want to upset the baby," Giles pulled her in for a hug. "My godchild needs a strong mother."

"I'll try."

There was also her seven month pregnancy, and the teeny fact that her child's father was somewhere in outer space oblivious of the fact that she was even pregnant. Dawn had at least one or two consolations. One was the fact that she was going to have a baby. Another was the fact that at least her ex-boyfriend had come to say good-bye to her. Clark hadn't been able to bring himself to say goodbye to Lois. So that was two up on Lois.


	2. A Journey to a Star

Title: Saving Superman  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: DC owns Superman, Joss owns Buffy - Bryan Singer owns some of the plot - I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Superman Returns, all of Buffy  
Summary: Clark Kent had two women in his life that loved him, except only one knew all of his secrets.  
A/N: .

**Saving Superman**

_2. A Journey to a Star_

She still remembered the night Clark had said goodbye to her. Granted, it had only happened two weeks before, but a lot of things still baffled her about that night. Especially why he'd come to say goodbye to _her_. Her relationship with Clark Kent had ended well enough - she'd been the one to break it off. Of course, she hadn't known then that she was pregnant. Her friends were positive that if she had known, she wouldn't have broken it off with him. She wasn't so sure she wouldn't have.

She had known that she was pregnant the night that Superman flew in her window to say goodbye to her. She'd left the windows open of her London flat to let the summer breeze in. Sleep was harder to come by these days, especially since she had to pee every half hour.

Dawn had bundled herself up under the quilt that had once been her mother's. She was half-asleep when she heard the tell-tale creak of the floorboard by her window. Dawn pushed herself up, her hand seeking out the stake she kept by her bed. A soft chuckle reached her ears. Her eyes widened as they found Superman standing near the window.

"I don't think that will work on me," Superman said softly.  
"Cl - Superman, what - what are you doing here?"  
"Have you heard the news?" The dark haired superhero asked, his voice lowering "About Krypton?" Dawn nodded  
"I heard - there was nothing left -" Dawn tightened the quilt around her stomach. Her mind raced, unable to concentrate on his question. Five months along - would he be able to tell the difference in her?  
"They don't know that! Something - someone could have -" He took a step forward, his face bright with hope.  
"No one, not even super beings could have survived that. Where would they have gone, Clark?" Dawn whispered. "You were their last hope."  
"I can't be all that's left," Superman said determinedly.  
"Why are you here, Clark?" Dawn asked, tiredly. "You didn't come to ask me what I think about Krypton, did you?"  
"No. I - I came to say goodbye."  
"What?"  
"I have to know - I have to know if I'm all that's left."

"What?"  
"I'm leaving Earth."

Dawn stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Her heart clenched a bit at the thought him hurtling through outer space only to have his heart broken when he realized the truth. He wasn't really hers anymore, but she still cared for him. If she were a bigger person, she might even admit that she still loved him. But another thought came to her.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked bluntly.  
"Clark's left on a journey to find himself. He left two days ago from Smallville, and turned in his resignation three days ago to Perry White."  
"And Superman will leave in the dead of night, four nights later bound for Krypton," Dawn supplied. "Completely unrelated, and the perfect explanation. Still not getting why you're telling _me_."

"You're Clark's ex-girlfriend."  
"Exes don't normally keep track of each other," Dawn smiled.  
"We do. We're still friends. We still - understand each other."  
"We haven't spoken in four months."  
"Long distance calls are expensive."  
"Flights aren't?" Dawn sighed.  
"I told my mother. I've only told the people who would worry."  
"And did Superman tell the love of _his _life that he was leaving?" Dawn snapped. "Did he suck it up and tell Lois Lane that he's going to the ends of the galaxy and might never return?"  
"No. I couldn't tell Lois."  
"Because she won't worry that her number one story has up and vanished?" Dawn nearly flung herself out of the bed, ready to tell him everything that he'd given up for Lois Lane. But she didn't want to be that kind of vindictive person, because she knew he'd want to do the right thing by her. She didn't want his love that way. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
"I - I have to do this, Dawn. If I say goodbye to her -"  
"You might never leave and you would regret it," Dawn finished.  
"Yes."

Dawn swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't trust herself not to say something she'd regret. She reached out a hand to him, felt his hand envelope hers. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"You be safe, ok?" Dawn said sadly, tears welling in her eyes. "We expect you to come home soon, you hear me?"  
"Mom said the same thing," Clark laughed.  
"Yeah, well, she's a smart lady. You listen to her."  
"You too."

He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. Dawn kept herself at a distance as best as she could. Clark frowned at her.

"Is everything okay, Dawn?"  
"Well, one of my friends is planning on leaving this world, but other than that -"

"No, are _you _okay? Are you sick?"  
"Not really. I just have a little bug one of the slayers had. They bounce back quicker than I do. I'm fine, really."

Dawn had watched him fly away that night without a clue about her secret. It ate at her a bit. She'd waited until he was really gone before she'd gone to the window. Her hand laid gently on the small bulge beneath her nightgown.

"That's your daddy," Dawn sniffled. "Always doing the stupid, heroic thing. It runs in our families, baby. You might do it too, one day."

That's why two weeks later, her hand shook as she picked up the phone to call her future child's grandmother. That would be an interesting conversation. She'd only seen Martha Kent three times in her two year relationship with Clark, and once had only been a passing hello and goodbye. She wasn't even sure if this was even her number. Of course, how many Mrs. J. Kent's could there be in Smallville?

"Hello?" A sad voice said over the phone.  
"Mrs. Kent?"  
"Yes," Martha said cautiously.  
"Hi, this is Dawn Summers."  
"Oh, Clark's -"  
"Friend. Yes. I wasn't sure if you'd remember me. It's been about year since Clark and I - parted ways," Dawn mentally smacked herself. It sounded lame even to her ears.  
"Oh, dear, are you looking for Clark?"  
"No. Well, not really. I know that he's gone on that um, spiritual quest of his?" Now, that had been one hell of an interesting conversation in her bedroom in the London flat. "He spoke to me before he left."  
"Really? Well, then what can I do for you, dear?"  
"I - well, I'd really feel more comfortable talking about it in person. I was really calling to see if I could come for a small visit?" The line went quiet, and Dawn was half afraid that the woman had hung up on her. "Mrs. Kent? Are you still on the line?"  
"What? Um, yes. I'd enjoy a visit from one of Clark's friends," Martha said hesitantly.  
"I probably could be there in a week or so, on the fifteenth?"  
"The fifteenth sounds fine."  
"Great. I'll see you then." Dawn said cheerfully. She wished she was as happy as she sounded.


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Title: Saving Superman  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: DC owns Superman, Joss owns Buffy - Bryan Singer owns some of the plot - I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Superman Returns, all of Buffy  
Summary: Clark Kent had two women in his life that loved him, except only one knew all of his secrets.  
A/N: Timeline wise, Super has left for Krypton, and Dawn is going to see Martha on the farm.

**Saving Superman**

_3. Beautiful Disaster_

She'd stopped in Metropolis on her way to Smallville. The city that was always in one scrape or another, the one he loved. Dawn felt her stomach lurch as the plane touched down. So much of her last years had revolved around Metropolis, the Daily Planet, Clark Kent and Superman.

Dawn wasn't a big fan of flying. It had a lot to do with the tower incident nearly six years ago. But she was in London, working with the Council's main branch, so boating it was really out of the question. Giles had offered her the Council's private jet, but personally, she felt a whole lot safer in the much larger plane. Dawn quickly made her way to the restroom before rushing off to catch her connecting flight.

In her hast she barely saw the woman until it was too late. The willowy dark haired woman muttered something that sounded nothing like an "oh, I'm sorry," or any other normal response. It was this comment that made Dawn actually stop and look at the woman.

"Lois Lane," Dawn muttered. Of all of the people to bump into, Dawn would have the luck to bump into the "other" other woman.

"Yes?" Lois looked up then, apparently confident in her celebrity that she was so used to having total strangers call out her name. Dawn chided herself just a little at the snide running-commentary she hadn't realized she was having with herself.

"You probably don't remember me. Dawn Summers?" Dawn smiled brightly, plastering on what she and the rest of the Scoobies had dubbed the Happy-Buffy face. "You interviewed me about two years back -"

"About the Summers group. Kent took over the piece because of the -"

"Superman story," Dawn finished dryly.

"Yeah," Lois smiled brightly at her. Lois's brow furrowed in concentration. "You and he were together for a while, weren't you?"

"Almost two years. We've actually spoke at one of the Planet's parties," Dawn chuckled.

"Right," she laughed dismissively before continuing. "Are you back in town for Clark?"

"No, I'm just here on a layover. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, because Clark's gone off to 'find himself'. He's taking a sabbatical."

"Yeah, he mentioned that the last time we spoke," Dawn said thinly.

"Oh. Clark talked to you before he left?" Lois blinked.

"Yeah. He stopped by my flat in London on his way to Denmark, or somewhere. Needed a place to crash for a night. Why?"

"He just left Perry a note, and he didn't say anything to me. Or to Jimmy," Lois answered. She frowned. "I, uh, I thought you two had broken up?"

"We did. Decided we were better as friends," Dawn murmured. She saw a group of reporters making their way down the hall, and the antsy look in Lois's eyes. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Lois. My flight will be leaving soon, and I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Right. It was good to see you again, Dawn."

Lois hurried down the hall after the rest of the reporters, and Dawn felt like she had done a time warp. Lois Lane off hunting a new lead, an new angle when her Superman and partner in crime had mysteriously disappeared at the same time. Honestly, the woman was as blind now as she had been two years ago. Dawn shook her head as she pushed the bathroom door open.


	4. Cool Thing

Title: Saving Superman  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: DC owns Superman, Joss owns Buffy - Bryan Singer owns some of the plot - I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Superman Returns, all of Buffy  
Summary: Clark Kent had two women in his life that loved him, except only one knew all of his secrets.  
A/N: Okay, flashback in a flashback time. Yay. Ironically, this was the first part of the story I had written. . .on my phone.

****

Saving Superman

_4. Cool Thing_

Dawn was exhausted. This whole trip was just exhausting. Between the baby, the flying nerves, running into Lois, and dragging up all those old feelings - it was just really rough. And despite said fears, Dawn felt herself slipping back into old memories.

* * *

__

Two Years Ago

It had all been a stupid PR campaign that the Scoobies had thought up. Go to various cities and talk up the Summers Group. Dawn had been in charge of heading up the PR strategy for the Joyce Summers Home Project. The Joyce project, as Dawn had taken to calling it, was aimed at helping young single parents that found themselves with young slayers. The group hadn't just focused on slayer issues, its goal had always been to help any single parent and keep families off the streets and away from the predators the slayers hunted nightly. The irony of her project had not been lost on Dawn.

Metropolis had been the third major city she'd been to on her PR trip. London had been first, and New York had been second. The Council had only found two slayers so far in Metropolis, but it didn't hurt to have some system set up there just in case. First order of business had been to check on the facility and speak to the watcher who currently ran it.

Marie Knight was from the old line of watchers, so the big PR push had been a daunting task for the woman. Here they were partially exposing themselves to the world at large, when she'd been taught that it was vital to keep their order hidden and apart from that world. So she had been extremely grateful that someone else was going to handle the interview.

"That woman makes me so tongue-tied every time I speak to her. She's always digging, trying to find out the secrets we're scrambling to keep," Marie had blurted as she handed Dawn all of the statistics and day-to-day documents that would help her prepare for the interview.  
"Don't worry, Marie, I've handled tougher customers before," Dawn chuckled. She had not just said that, had she? God, she was getting old.

"Not like Lois Lane," Marie sighed. "Fighting vampires without slayer strength is easier than handling Ms. Lane."

Dawn had set up the interview for the next afternoon at the Daily Planet offices. She'd planned to go to the Joyce House to meet with Candace Thorton and Philip McKay, the respective single parents of her two Metropolis area slayers around three. Sasha York, the slayer stationed in Metropolis, and Marie planned to take Candace's fifteen year-old daughter Maya out on her first patrol tonight. Dawn would be going with them, and she just wanted to reassure the parents that their daughters were in safe hands.

But first she had to prep for her talk with the infamous Lois Lane. The reporter's reputation certainly preceded her. Marie had given her updates on the programs they'd been instituting at the various Joyce House centers. In areas where the supernatural weirdness tended to be minimal and only one slayer was required, the Council actually went out of their way to keep it minimal. So projects like the Joyce House centers and Lehane Crisis centers flourished, keeping them solidly in the 'good' category of secret agencies.

Dawn had been so busy thinking about all of the meet and greets that she had to do that she hadn't noticed the time. She slapped her laptop shut and stuffed it into her bag. With a quick wave to Marie, she skipped out of the small office. The trip to the row of community housing for her two young slayers was about ten blocks south of the office they kept in the heart of Metropolis. After the many hours in she'd been stuck in cars, planes and trains lately, Dawn was looking forward to walking. In Sunnydale, she'd walked nearly everywhere. And she liked walking.

She was enjoying her brisk pace and the feel of familiar concrete under her feet. Even though she'd let the time slip away from her, it was still bright out and afternoon sun trickled down on her through the shadows of skyscrapers. Her distraction with the change of pace didn't go unnoticed as she gained two lanky shadows behind her. The cut of her designer blouse and fitted slacks coupled with her hefty bag made her look like ripe pickings for the two muggers.

As she neared the mouth of a nearby alleyway, one of them reached out for her shoulder. His grip was bruising and a gasp of shock slipped from her before she could fully process what was happening. The second attacker glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had noticed as Dawn's survival instincts kicked in. Her heel snapped with the force she'd used to drive it into the instep of the man holding her. As she rounded to connect her elbow into his face she found herself colliding with air and reeling toward the brick wall.

Another hand jerked out to stop her impact, and her mouth opened in another gasp of shock. A tall, handsome man with dark ebony hair stood before her with concern in his eyes wearing -

"Are you _really_ wearing spandex?" she blurted out. His only response was a tiny quirk of his lips. "Who _are_ you?"

"That doesn't matter," Once again - the cute little smile coupled with vagueness. "Are you okay, miss?"

"I could have handled them," Dawn apparently could not control her tongue, however. Her weight shifted down on her broken heel and made her seem short next to him. Something she hadn't been used to with a guy since she was fourteen. "But thank you for saving me the trouble."

Normally she would resent _anyone_ having stepped in to save 'poor little Dawnie', but he'd been sincere and even if he was wearing really weird clothes it had been the thought that counted. It seemed to be a genuine concern, not an irrational one like she'd had to handle with the Scoobies and Angel's crew. He didn't know her from Adam, and he'd stepped in to help without being asked. How many people did that nowadays?

"Well, Mr. No-Name, I'm Dawn Summers," She smiled and stuck out her hand feeling slightly foolish when he just frowned at her.

"They've started calling me Superman," he seemed almost embarrassed by that admission, which kicked up the cute factor.

"Really? Might have something to do with the S," Dawn chuckled.

"It might," his head jerked to the left suddenly, and he glanced back down at her. "I have to go now. Will you be able -"

"I'll be fine," she smiled, not really wanting to end this weird conversation with him. And then she remembered she had places to be also. "No more dark alleys or dangerous placed for me. Honest." He didn't look convinced. "Scouts honor. Honestly, why would I lie to you, Supes?"

It seemed like she couldn't say one single thing that didn't sound cocky or asinine around the man. And she even winced when she said it. Superman gave her that little smile again, making her feel a little goofy as he crouched suddenly and _flew off_ into the sky.

"Holy shit, he can _fly_," she gasped. "How is that possible?"

* * *

Two days later, after postponing the interview for the next day and Maya's hunt for the following night due to Dawn's afternoon being spent at the police station pressing charges against the two muggers, she found herself staring up at the impressive Daily Planet offices. She entered the elevator in a crush of human bodies, pressing uncomfortably close to tall man in the corner who was flipping through a file folder.

The elevator emptied more and more by floor until it was just her and the man. Moving further apart, she glanced up at his face and did a double take. He wore an ill-fitting suit, his hair was greased back and parted differently, his shoulders slumped as if he was trying to make himself smaller, and he wore the thickest set of black rimmed glasses she'd ever seen. But he looked a hell of a lot like the caped wonder who'd come to her rescue days before.

The doors sprung open and she followed him slowly to his desk. She noticed the pretty brunette woman out of the corner of her eye but kept her own eyes on the man before her.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Dawn asked with a tiny grin.

The man's head jerked up and the folder _nearly_ fell out of his hands at her words and expression. He caught it at the very last second, the papers packed within staying neatly in place without nary a one escaping. Dawn glanced down into his clear blue eyes and _knew_ it was him. She drew the breath to speak but was cut off by the brunette woman.

"Miss Summers, you're early," was said dryly as she pushed past his desk without pause to extend a hand to her. "Lois Lane, we spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, Dawn Summers," her eyes flicked over to Superman. "And you are?"

"I'm -"

"That's Kent -"

_"Clark_ Kent? Your writing partner?" Dawn remembered reading his name in the articles she'd devoured about her costumed crusader in the last forty-eight hours.

"Yes," Lois seemed as shocked as Clark that Dawn knew his name. She glanced down at her watch. "As I was trying to say, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reschedule the interview."

"Oh?" Dawn cocked her head to the side.

"Not that your story about the Joy House -"

_"Joyce_ House," Dawn corrected.

"Sorry, the Joyce House isn't important, its just that the mayor has called an emergency press conference and I've been assigned to cover it," Lois gave her a tight smile.

"That's unfortunate. I'm only going to be in town through the night. My flight leaves in the morning, so it will just be _impossible_ to reschedule," Dawn's eyes ticked to Clark. "Has Mr. Kent been assigned to the conference as well?"

Lois's eyes seemed to brighten a bit at the idea, while Clark frowned at Dawn. She turned to face her colleague, blocking Dawn's view of her face. Even though she couldn't see what Lois was doing, by the reaction on Clark's face Dawn could guess. God knew, she'd used a similar face on Andrew enough times.

"He hasn't," Lois smiled brightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to discuss the Joyce house further with you, but I'm positive that Clark here will do exceedingly well in my place. If you'll excuse me. It was so nice meeting you."

"I highly doubt that," Dawn muttered under her breath as she turned back to the frowning Clark. "You can fess up."

"I'm sorry?" He sputtered, straightening a little bit.

"She gave you my file days ago, didn't she?" Clark sagged a bit at her words. Smiling at him, she leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Of course, that means you knew who I was when we met in the alley."

"You know, it's really crowded in here. I know the perfect spot for us to conduct the interview," he cleared his throat. "If you'll come with me?"

"After you," Dawn grinned.

* * *

A coffee shop or his apartment seemed like the ideal place for him interrogate her. The rooftop of the Planet? That only made her think he might push her off. For two whole seconds. He licked his lips nervously as she leaned against the ledge.

"How in the _world_ does she not see it?" Dawn shook her head.

"See _what_?" Clark tried to play it off.

"I'm not stupid. I've seen the geek-to-chic transformation before, _Supes_, and I'm not buying it," Dawn pushed away from the wall and strode over to him. He straightened as she reached up and removed the glasses from his face. "How can the entire world be so blind?"

"I'm not -"

"I get the need for the secret identity, really, I do. But is _everyone_ fooled by the slouch and the glasses?" She frowned.

"I'm not -"

"Its okay," a smile bloomed on her lips. "What I say now is in the strictest confidence and completely off the record. Got me?"

"Of course," her switch in topic had him frowning down at her.

"You've been digging into the Joyce House because Ms. Lane thinks we're a big scam trying to rip someone off. I know she's bullied Marie to the point of a nervous breakdown and the fact that I stepped in to speak on her behalf irritated Ms. Lane to no end," She paused. "How am I doing so far?"

"Reasonably well," he gave one of those cute little smiles that had her own smile widening.

"Thought so. When I came on board and then had to suddenly postpone the interview she got pissy, which is why she made the big show of being assigned to a hotter story. The fact that you were already reading up on _me_ when we met today gives that away. She didn't even bother after she knew Marie wasn't going to do the interview, did she?"

"No," Clark said slowly.

"You know about Sunnydale. How it's death toll was bigger than even this city's? And how it blipped off the map unexpectedly?"

"And how your sister was involved in some pretty high level crimes mentioned in the few remaining records," Clark crossed his arms, looking more like Superman than the reporter in that moment.

"My sister is the reason that town wasn't obliterated off the map sooner than it was," Dawn crossed her own arms.

"You led a young girl into a bad part of town and came back with blood and dirt on your clothes last night," Clark countered.

"But we came out alive and so did the two people they'd taken," Dawn answered back. Maya had said she'd felt like someone was watching her last night. She'd just assumed it was a stray vamp whod escaped the nest before they'd cleaned house.

"Why weren't there any bodies?"

"Why do you wear spandex?"

"I like the feel, and its aerodynamic."

"They were vampires," Dawn snorted at his answer.

"Vampires aren't real," Clark frowned.

"Clark, you're an _alien_ who can _fly_. I really don't think you have room to talk," she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"How can you be so sure you know who I am?" Clark closed the space between them.

"How can you be so sure that I don't?" she grinned, leaning away from him. "But we're here to talk about Joyce House."

"Its a front for something else," Clark countered.

"Yes and no," Dawn shrugged. "Everything we promote is real. All our services and programs are legit and privately funded through an organization that has been only partially giving back to the community for thousands of years."

_"Thousands_?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "A few years ago, that organization was obliterated and left in the hands of my sister and her mentor. We had money to burn, people to provide for, and enough battle scars to know how we could best help them. An old friend of hers named Anne had a lot of experience with outreach programs and recommended ways we could do more good without letting the money corrupt us. So, we made the Joyce house, and other safe havens like that."

"There's really no ulterior motive?"

"Nope."

"Why call them the Joyce Houses?"

"Its named after my mother," Dawn smiled sadly. "She made our home a safe haven - not just for my sister and I, but for our friends as well. No matter what bad things came after us, we were nearly almost always safe in that house. And the program is made to help single parents like her cope with protecting themselves and their children from bad things."

"The vampires?"

"And other things," she shrugged. "We're trying to do good things, just like you are, Superman."

* * *

Looking back on it - two years gone and what felt like a lifetime between - Dawn figured it was in that moment on the top of the Daily Planet that she'd started to slip into love with Clark Kent. Not because he'd saved her while wearing a spandex suit, not because he was a hot alien, not because he was doing good deeds, but because in the second she'd spoken about her mother, Clark Kent had gotten that look in his eyes that made her realize something. He understood the loss of a parent and how it could drive you to do great things. Later, as they grew to know each other through friendship and that failed romantic relationship, she learned about his fathers and how they each wanted their son to do great and amazing things.

She watched the urban sprawl slip away into green fields, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes at the memories.


End file.
